


The Aftermath of Christmas Werewolves

by jocelynfray



Series: Christmas Werewolves [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocelynfray/pseuds/jocelynfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas full moons are hell. The recovery is heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath of Christmas Werewolves

Luke groaned, cracking his eyes open. His entire body ached all over, and judging by the blood on his arms and legs, he'd hurt himself last night. Thankfully one of the perks of being a werewolf was healing fast, so he probably wouldn't need the bandages Joss had brought him.

The clothes she'd brought him however, he'd definitely need. He always tried to strip before the change but last night it had happened so quickly and now only scraps of cloth remained of the clothing he'd been wearing.

He heard the door open and looked towards it. Joss pulled the door open, propping a stone in the doorway to allow them to get out before slipping inside and letting the door fall shut to give them privacy.

She went over to him, handing him the bag with his clothes. Luke didn't say anything as he got dressed, wiping off the worst of the blood with the wet wipes Joss always kept in the bag. He didn't like her touching him until the blood was mostly off and he was dressed. As strange as it was, he didn't want her to be infected by the monster inside him, he didn't want that _thing_ tainting her.

The car ride home was spent in silence, Luke resting his head against the window. He didn't really like to talk right after he changed back, when he felt more like the wolf and less like the man.

As soon as they got home their shoes came off and Joss helped him up the stairs, into their bedroom and into bed.

"Do you want me to run you a bath?"

"Yeah, I'd love that."

Joss went into the bathroom, starting the bath.

Then she went back into the bedroom, laying down on the bed with him. "How do you feel?"

"Sore, but I'll live." He looked down at her from where she leaned against his arm. "Why did you kiss me before I turned? I could have bitten you." He wasn't that angry with her, truthfully it was nice to have something that lovely to focus on before turning.

"I missed kissing you, and I wanted to. You never let me kiss you the week leading up to the change and I understand why but I missed it."

Luke nodded, leaning down to kiss the crown of her head. "I missed kissing you too." 

Joss grinned, and suddenly she was straddling him and okay this is not what he was expecting to happen, she's normally not this forward with sex or the physicality of intimacy but he likes it when she is. 

She leaned down and started kissing his neck, working her way up to his lips and he just leaned into it, running his hands over her back. Then her lips were near his ear and she whispered "You can take off my bra if you want." and it's not like he's going to refuse an offer like that, slipping his hand under her shirt and undoing her bra. She sat up, taking off her shirt and bra. He kept his eyes on her face, knowing how self conscious she was of the scars on her breasts (he hates that he once called her abuser parabatai, that the reason she has those scars in the first place is because she loves him).

He reached out and ran his hands over her breasts, smiling a bit when she leaned into his touch. "You're so beautiful."

Joss didn't reply, leaning down and covering his mouth with hers, sucking on his bottom lip gently. Then suddenly she sat up, getting off of him. "Shit! I forgot about the bath." Quickly she went into the bathroom, and Luke followed her, leaning against the doorway as she turned off the water.

"See? It was fine."

She rolled her eyes at him, reaching down into the tub to test the temperature. "Well it's ready. You can just...take your bath and I'll be outside if you need me."

"Or, you could join me." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, grinning when it made her blush. 

"It's not big enough for both of us." But she was grinning, already unbuttoning her pants, pushing them down to her ankles along with her underwear and stepping out of them.

"We'll make do." He pulled off his shirt, feeling her eyes on him. It was really nice, knowing he still had this affect on her. He worked his way out of his pants slowly, and he could practically feel her rolling her eyes at him. 

"Babe, I already know you're sexy, you don't have to take your clothes off all provocatively."

"Who says I was doing that?" he teased, grinning as he slipped his boxers off. He got in the tub first, sighing as he sank down into the water. He'd installed a new tub when he'd moved in, one that he could fit into more comfortably. His legs still stuck out of the end, but when you're 6'4 you can't have everything.

"Okay, if I get in the tub will overflow and it'll be a fuckin mess."

"Easily fixed." Luke unplugged the drain, letting the water go down a few inches before plugging it again. "There, fixed."

Joss rolled her eyes, motioning for him to move his legs, and he sighed, sitting up and drawing his knees up to his chest, giving her room to get in.  
"I was thinking more you sit on my lap."

"That would just make your legs hurt more."

"Worth it."

"Not to me."

"Not even if I got you off?"

"You know I don't like you touching me like that when I can't see your face."

"Right, sorry." He'd forgotten for a moment how much of a problem that was for her.

She took his hands that were resting on his kneecaps, interlacing them with hers. 

"Not your fault, you're not the one who has issues with...well, everything."

"Not your fault either." He hated it when she blamed herself for her trauma, it wasn't her fault she'd married a monster in sheeps clothing. 

She nodded, leaning forward and kissing him gently, breaking it off after a moment. He stretched his legs out then, pulling her up his body by their interlaced hands. "This okay?" he asked when they were practically nose to nose.

"Perfect." She kissed him then, soft and slow, like they had all the time in the world to do whatever they liked. He ran his hands up her back, opening his mouth to her tongue when she requested access. They kissed like that for a while, until Joss heard water sloshing out of the tub and stopped it (much to Luke's disappointment).

They got out and cleaned up the mess, draining the tub. Not bothering to put on clothes again, they pulled back the covers, crawled into bed and resumed their kissing, Jocelyn on top of him. Then she started kissing down his neck and if she wanted to go this direction he had no complaints. It would certainly do the intended job of relaxing him.

He put his hands on the headboard, grasping the bars to remind himself not to touch her as she worked her way slowly down his body, kissing and sucking his skin. As she ran her tongue over him, he had to remind himself not to run his fingers through her hair or she'd flare up, and that's the last thing he wanted. He watched as she lowered her mouth onto him, moaning her name softly as she swirled her tongue around him, using her hand in unison with her mouth. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back and he just kept telling her how much he loves her and how beautiful she looks like this, forcing himself not to thrust into her mouth for fear of setting her off. It all felt so good and soon he could feel himself on the verge of cumming.

"Stop, please Joss."

Her mouth and hand were off of him as soon as the first word had passed his lips, looking up at him expectantly.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just-and this is only of you're wet enough-I want to cum inside you, if that's okay."

"You sure it won't hurt you?"

"I really don't care if it does." He had this urge to cum inside her, to have her sink down on him and ride him till she got her release as well. And maybe an egg would fertilize and something would come of it.

Joss nodded, moving her head from between his thighs and straddling his waist. She lifted herself up and positioned him at her cunt, locking eyes with him as she sank down, a quiet moan of "Lucian" passing her lips. Luke's hands went to her waist, helping to steady her as she braced her hands on his chest and started moving. He felt at home inside her, like their bodies were made for this (and not the general man-woman way, he felt that he was made to fuck her and love her and live for her).

After a few moments he came, shooting his semen inside of her and she moaned, continuing to rock herself on top of him for a few minutes, finally getting her own release when he moved a hand to her clit, rubbing it as she rode him. She eased herself off of him when her body stopped shaking, collapsing next to him.

The only sound in the room for the next few minutes was their heavy breathing as they caught their breath. Then he turned his head to look at her. "Did you like that?"

"You know I did, and I should be asking you that question. You're the one who just turned wolfy." She looked at him, grinning.

"Want me to go down on you?" She'd been pretty insistent on wanting that yesterday, and he _did_ promise to make it up to her.

"Later. Right now I just want you to hold me." She moved so her head was rested on his sternum, reaching down to pull the sheet over them. He stroked her hair, enjoying the peacefulness of the moment.

"What if I get pregnant?" He looked down at her when she said that, locking eyes with her.

"Would that be a bad thing?"

"Fuck no. If I was going to have another kid, I'd want it to be yours." She paused, taking a breath before asking "Do you think it's a bad thing?"

"No, absolutely not." He's surprised she even had to ask him that. There's nothing he'd want more than to have children with her (well, biological children that is. They already had two together). "I'd really like it actually. I've always wondered what that'd look like." He'd always pictured them with her eyes.

"Gorgeous, probably. They'd get your nose." She'd always liked his nose, it was really prominent and looked nice when he smiled.

"And your eyes." 

"Or yours. But I might not even get knocked up." She figured it was best not to get their hopes up.

"True. But there's always a chance." 

"Mmmhmm. And my boobs would get bigger if I get knocked up." She'd always hated how small they were. Even before the scarring they'd been a insecurity of hers, then afterwards even moreso, along with the addition of her thighs.

"Unfortunately." Luke knew she didn't like her breast size, but to him...they were perfect. And not just because it's her, he liked being able to fit them in his hands and touch all of them at once. Being able to rub her nipple in his palm as he squeezed them while going down on her was really fun for him.

"You might like that though, more of me to touch." Unfortunately that applied to everything, and she wasn't exactly thin right now as it was. She really should lose weight.

"More of you _is_ a plus." he admitted, kissing the top of her head. 

"If you say so." She yawned, sitting up and grabbing some underwear and a shirt of his from the floor, putting them on.

Luke knew this meant she wanted to sleep, so he grabbed some boxers that were laying around and put them on, proceeding to spoon her once they were both settled. She didn't like falling asleep naked, he figured she felt too vulnerable that way (thanks to _him_ ).

"Night Luke. Love you."

"Night Joss, love you too." he murmured against her neck, closing his eyes. He knew he'd wake up covering her with his body, he always did, he just hoped she wouldn't be too hot when they woke up.

His last thought before he fell asleep? _'I don't deserve her'_


End file.
